1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a photoelectric conversion device. More particularly, one embodiment relates to an isolation structure between photoelectric conversion elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a technique that processes signals generated by a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements of a photoelectric conversion device as a signal of one pixel. For example, there is a technique that detects focus based on a phase difference method by providing a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements corresponding to one microlens. According to a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-250931, each signal of a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements that correspond to one microlens is individually read out and the focus is detected. A signal obtained by adding the signals of the plurality of photoelectric conversion elements corresponding to one microlens is regarded as a signal of one pixel.
When signals of a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements are regarded as a signal of one pixel, an appropriate signal may not be obtained when there is difference in the sensitivity of the plurality of photoelectric conversion elements or the amount of light incident on the plurality of photoelectric conversion elements. Further, since the photoelectric conversion elements are arranged adjacent to various elements, an appropriate signal may not be obtained depending on the isolation structure between the adjacent elements.